Encenação
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Blaine está confuso com a dinâmica única de Quinn e Rachel, e cabe a Brittana... explicá-la. - TRADUÇÃO!


**Encenação **

Pela primeira vez no Glee Club (bem, tecnicamente no Lima Bean, mas o local não era realmente importante), houve um momento de paz. O desastre que foi o Baile acabou unindo o grupo ainda mais (bem, exceto por Finn e Quinn), e todos estavam (exceto por Finn e Quinn) desfrutando de uma rodada de cafés no local acima mencionado com Blaine Anderson, que recentemente informava ao clube de sua indecisão sobre se transferir ou não, e não apenas para ficar mais perto do namorado.

Houve uma hesitação no grupo. Não porque eles não gostavam o suficiente de Blaine, mas porque... bem, vamos encarar os fatos. New Directions tinha alguns esqueletos no armário, e apesar de Blaine ter ouvido falar da maioria deles através de Kurt, havia algumas coisas que você só aprendia por –

"BEERY!"

- experiência própria.

"Quinn? Como é bom ver você se juntar a nós! Estávamos guardando um lu-"

"Cala a boca, Berry," a loira de olhos cor de avelã rosnou baixinho para a morena, abrigada sob o braço amigo de Sam. "Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer? Finn é o _meu_ namorado, o que significa que você precisa afastar suas patas de _cima_ dele."

Rachel abriu a boca indignada. "Eu não coloco nenhuma 'pata', como você diz, em cima dele desde o Baile, e foi apenas para afasta-lo do _meu_ acompanhante, se você não se lembra!"

"Oh, eu lembro de seu esquema incrivelmente bem," Quinn revidou.

"Meu _esquema_? Me desculpe, mas _eu_ estava cuidando apenas do que era da minha conta, preocupada em ter uma noite agradável com meu encontro em grupo, antes de ser rudemente interrompida pelo _seu_ namorado!"

"Não finja que você não trouxe Jesse St. Cretino apenas para fazer ciúmes para o Finn! Você _sabia_-"

Rachel abruptamente ficou de pé. "Não chame meu amigo de cretino!"

"Não me diga o que fazer, sua anãzinha!" Quinn fervilhou, a poucos centímetros do rosto de Rachel.

"Porque esse insulto nunca envelhece!"

"Nem você, aparentemente. Eu juro que vi você vestindo esse mesmo suéter na terceira série."

"Sabe, Quinn, cada vez que eu acho que fazemos algum progresso no nosso relacionamento, você acaba dando cinqüenta passos para trás no dia seguinte, e eu estou de saco cheio!"

"É? E o que você vai fazer? Sair correndo?"

Rachel empurrou Quinn para o lado para fazer exatamente aquilo, e a loira seguiu-a segundos depois.

"Oh, sério? Isso é _muito_ maturo, Rachel!"

O sino sobre a porta tocou enquanto as duas saíam do café, deixando o New Directions balançando as cabeças e suspirando, enquanto Blaine franzia a testa.

"Uh... eu sou o único que está cofuso?" ele perguntou quando nenhuma palavra foi dita.

"Sim," Puck respondeu, proveitosamente.

O garoto da Dalton franziu as sobrancelhas. "Elas não viraram amigas depois do baile? Eu pensei que Rachel tinha dado uma carona para Quinn depois da festa e tudo."

"Rachel e Quinn tem um relacionamento... complicado." Disse Mercedes.

"É difícil de explicar." Acrescentou Tina.

"Extremamente. Tentei dizer à minha avó, mas cheguei nos desenhos pornográficos ela meio que parou de se mexer depois disso," Artie disse, dando de ombros.

"Espere. Pornográficos... o quê?"

Blaine parecia tão confuso, que mesmo Santana não pôde mais suportar. Ela inclinou-se sobre os cotovelos na mesa, chamando a atenção do rapaz, e disse: "Deixe-me explicar para você, Blaine."

Todos eles assistiram consternados ela ficar de pé, endireitando suas roupas e alisando os cabelos até ficaram perfeitamente planos, e então adotou uma voz alta e ofegante, colocando as mãos sobre o peito: "'Oh, Quinn, eu... não pude evitar senão notar o quanto... bonito o seu nariz é. E... mesmo que eu esteja no fundo da pirâmide social, e não tenha nenhum senso de moda, não pude deixar de notar o quão... linda você fica naquele uniforme das Cheerios. Talvez...'" ela parou, com um suspiro de dor.

E então Brittany assustou aos outros quando se levantou e disse, esperançosa. "Sim?"

Santana virou para encara-la, sorrindo brevemente antes de ficar séria mais uma vez, deixando escapar: "'Talvez... eu deva... conquistar o seu namorado.'" Ela abaixou o rosto, envergonhada, afastando-se de Brittany novamente.

A loira empurrou sua cadeira para trás e caminhou até Santana, rosnando num tom surpreendentemente preciso. "'Não. Você não pode namorar com _ninguém_.'"

Santana se virou de novo, sorrindo alegremente, enquanto suspirava. "Quinn! Você é tão... exigente.'" Ela mordeu o lábio, depois abruptamente cruzou os braços com uma careta. "'Eu quero dizer! Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!'"

Brittany sorriu. "Eu não preciso. Eu vou colocar você tão ao fundo da cadeia alimentar, que você não terá outra escolha senão...'" Então ela olhou para longe.

Santana apertou as mãos, sussurrando. "'Sim?'"

"'Eu não posso. Estes sentimentos são errados. E...'"

"'Sim?'"

Brittany se voltou para ela. "'Eu estou grávida.'"

Santana deixou escapar um suspiro incrivelmente profundo, e até os funcionários olharam para ela, enquanto ela meio soluçava. "'Então não tenho escolha. Eu tenho que namorar o seu namorado. É o mais próximo que eu posso estar de...'"

"'Sim?'" Brittany perguntou esperançosamente, olhos arregalados e cintilantes.

Ela se segurou, afastando-se mais uma vez. "'Nada.'"

Sua cabeça abaixou. "Então não há mais nada para mim, também. Tudo o que me resta é discutir com você apenas para chamar sua atenção. E o único, brilhante momento em minha vida, será aquela coroa, linda e reluzente. Antes que você me deixe aqui, miseravelmente nesta cidade de merda.'" A loira fingiu chorar, e foi tão convincente que Mike quase levantou para acalma-la, mas Santana se virou apressadamente, se aproximando.

"'Mas Quinn. Você é... você vale muito mais do que isto. Se apenas pudesse dizer o quanto eu...'"

Ela mordeu o lábio, e Brittany levantou a cabeça, olhos arregalados e cintilantes novamente.

"'Sim?'"

Santana deu mais um passo a frente. "'Eu...'"

Brittany imitou o movimento, as mãos entrelaçadas. "'Sim?'"

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, Santana agarrara Brittany pelos ombros e, em seguida, mergulhou-as no chão, plantando um beijo de tirar o fôlego em seus lábios. Puck tentou se levantar para ver melhor, mas Lauren o impediu. Finalmente, as duas se levantaram, ofegantes, e Santana limpou o ombro antes de sentar novamente em seu lugar, com Brittany em seu colo.

"E essa é a essência de Quinn e Rachel."

Blaine piscou. "Não quero soar hipócrita nem nada, mas isso foi muito... gay."

Os membros do New Directions trocaram olhares exasperados e disseram, quase em uníssono. "Nós sabemos."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, mais uma tradução que me fez rir muito, muito mesmo! Postada originalmente por <strong>_FerryBerry_** sob o título de **_Reenactment_**. Eu simplesmente estou de bom humor, e para quem ainda não sabe, fiz outra tradução sob o título de **_Ontem à Noite: Patrocinado por Jack Daniels_**. Se trata basicamente de uma noite de bebedeira que acaba fazendo Faberry acontecer no dia seguinte. E antes também. Enfim, trabalhando em **_Eu Estarei_** e outras, mas estudando ao mesmo tempo... sejam pacientes. BJS!**


End file.
